


The Many Faces of Delenn (Art)

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, all through the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: A moodboard of the many different faces of Delenn over time.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Many Faces of Delenn (Art)

[](https://imgur.com/6NumSUm)


End file.
